Lost Skies
by kyotoprincess
Summary: Everything was too good to be true but maybe, just maybe, it was enough. It was enough to make him stay for a little bit longer. Because... Jack doesn't want him to be lost. Because... Jack doesn't want to be lost without him. Jack/Gilbert


Oh wow! I actually stared at this picture for like 5 seconds before a story just popped out of nowhere~! Haha I'm so happy! :3 I hope you people like Jack and ilbert. Nyuk, nyuk, nyuk!

* * *

Gilbert looked around. He was surrounded in a sea of black. But it isn't **entirely** black. There were various glowing colors making up the floor. All of them were fading in and out. It was as if they were blinking at Gilbert, wondering why he is here. And Gilbert wished he had the answer. Then the black swirled with the colors. And Gilbert swore he had fallen out of nowhere.

Gilbert fell for what seemed like eternity until he fell against a bush of green. He stuttered as he tried to untangle his way from the bushes, spitting out leaves. When he finally stood up, what he saw was unbelievable. He saw hallways colored with a gold brown with large window-like holes letting the light inside. He looked to his left and saw two angel statues, both holding skinny swords, creating a small pathway to a small balcony-like area.

And he knows where he is within that instance.

_"Gilbert?"_

His head shot to the right and sees Jack sitting on the edge of the ledge, swinging both of his feet. His green eyes were wide open, as if he is** deathly** surprised to see him here.

"Jack Vessalius?" His voice sounded uneven.

Jack jumped down from the ledge and smiled warmly at Gilbert as he walked a few feet towards him. Gilbert twitched, involuntarily moving a step back, his legs reading themselves automatically as he was going to run away. Jack saw this movement and stopped about ten feet away from him. A gush of air blew and he brought his hand automatically to prevent any more hairs from covering his eyes.

"It's really you, isn't it?" Jack said when the wind stopped.

"What am I doing here?" Gilbert didn't mean to yell at him.

First, he was closing his eyes as he laid against the desk before beginning to research again then suddenly, he was here. In front of_ Jack_. In front of his_ former master_. Gilbert shook his head; Oz was his master now. _Jack…_ was no one special to him _anymore_. Those were what Gilbert told him every time someone, anyone, had mentioned Jack around him.

"I don't know either…" Jack turned away from him," But you can do whatever you please."

Because Jack saw what was going on his head. He saw doubt and confusion but most importantly, he saw the devotion he had for… **Oz**. He remembers how Gilbert was so devoted to him. He remembers the smiles and fluttered faces he would make whenever he had praised him, thanked him, or give him affectionate ruffles. But Jack also knew whoever_, whatever_, brought him here, he would soon go back. _After all, he was just sleeping when he got here._

"W-Wait! What do you mean?" Gilbert ran up to Jack.

Jack could hear his footsteps come just a bit closer than before. He slightly turned his head around to see him. His golden eyes were wide with confusion. Jack shook his head.

"Did you happen to fall asleep?" Jack asked.

"Y-Yeah," Gilbert was shocked.

"Then, when you wake up or when someone wakes you up, you'll probably be back," Jack replied, "so for now, relax. Nothing is going to happen here."

"And… where exactly _is_ here?"

Jack stopped dead. His eyes widened a bit but no words were being spoke. Gilbert saw the look of shock and for a minute there, he regretted asking Jack that question. Because his face looked so similar to Oz's shocked face. And almost by instinct, he shook his head.

"N-Never mind then," Gilbert looked away for a minute there.

He… didn't like the look Jack gave him. But Gilbert shrugged it off. Its not like he really needed to know where he was. Knowing Jack, he was probably telling the truth. But then again… he vaguely remembers anything about the man. He turned his head to see Jack sitting back on the ledge, leaning his head against the frame with his eyes closed. He seemed tired. For that moment, Gilbert looked at him softly. He doesn't remember anything and yet… he feels this _lingering trust_ for him. Something that made his stomach churn and his heart ache.

He looked at his surroundings. Even though it was a peaceful place with beautiful flowers and mesmerizing, green trees, the place looked… _poignant_. He felt like if everything could turn gray, with just a touch. When he looked back at Jack, he even seemed… _gray_. His head throbbed against his skull and he fell on his knees.

* * *

Jack looked over and ran towards Gilbert, placing his hands over his own gloved hands as they covered his ears. Jack murmured soothing words to the man, carefully trying to numb the pain. He saw that it did no good as his head shook with what it seemed with…** anger**. Jack softly gripped the man's gloved hands and started to hum a gentle tone.

Gilbert noticed the sharp pain in his head starting to slowly fade away. He heard someone humming a gentle tone before he took noticed that_ that someone_ was also holding his hands that he held against his ears. His eyes narrowed as he realized that it sounded familiar. He looked up and saw Jack's eyes closed with a soft line on his face. It didn't seem sad, more so happy than sad, but it also seemed…_ familiar_.

Jack opened his eyes and stared at Gilbert's gold eyes. He placed his hands down as he stood up. A hand shot out and grabbing Jack's gloved hand. Jack was taken back by the sudden movement. His eyes stared at Gilbert's for a moment before he saw him stand up as he released his hand.

"What was that melody?" Gilbert asked.

Jack chuckled, "Its called_ Lost_. I sang it to you before," He winced inside as he smiled.

Gilbert saw the pain in his eyes," Why is it called_ Lost_?"

Gilbert jumped a little bit after hearing Jack's hearty laugh, something that made him want to smile a bit.

"Because I've played it once before then I lost the entire song~" Jack laughed, "But when there was a thunderstorm outside, I found you and Vincent terrified enough that you couldn't sleep."

Gilbert blushed and quickly denied the false fact that he was never scared of thunderstorms, Jack chuckled as he saw Gilbert cross his arms like a spoiled child. That was the problem, he had always spoiled Gilbert before then but he was too kind and open-hearted to be spoiled. Gilbert glanced at him and saw a nostalgic smile.

"When I tried everything to make you guys sleep, I started to hum the song I lost," Jack said, "then you started to drift to sleep with Vincent."

Jack smiled back before bringing a hand to the Raven's cheek. Gilbert blinked back but couldn't find any strength to move his own body. Gilbert looked back at those darken green eyes. They seem so full of memories, that tears might come out because it was overfilling. Then his heart ached because he knew, **Gilbert knew**, how much it hurt Jack to be this _close yet so far away from him_. Gilbert didn't like the look though. Because it reminded him too much of himself… whenever he was _near Oz_.

Jack snapped his hand back and stared surprisingly at Gilbert. His face dropped but he wasn't tired, just so stressed out. He pulled away from the invisible strings that pulled him nearer and nearer towards Gilbert. He smiled grimly smiled but he acted like it was nothing.

"Ah, sorry about that Gilbert,"

When he was gong to pull away and walk away forever out of Gilbert's life, he felt a hand snatch his left hand. Jack looked back at him. Gilbert stared at the floor, unable to looked up.

For if he did, he'd see sad, green eyes.

For if he did, Jack will see how sad he is.

For if he did, he will…_ cry_.

The tears formed around his eye lines. He could see every single emotion Jack carried for him. How it was savored and loved because it was _only for him_. And… he didn't know how strong it was until** now**. Blinking, he thought he could blink back the tears. Yet as the tears streaked his face, he found it impossible to stop now. Then he looked up.

Jack saw those tears gently caress his sharp chin. They fell one by one and… Jack just stared. He didn't know why was he crying nor did he know why he couldn't find his own voice. And _it wasn't fair_. None of it was. Jack **should've** been the one crying. Jack _should've been_ the one reaching out and grabbing towards him. And…

Jack should've been the one that held such sad, strong emotions.

He held out his hand to wipe away the tears. Gilbert stared a bit wide-eyed. Jack found himself unable to smile that slightly reassuring smile. He felt that if he smiled, he too would soon cry. He leaned in and kissed Gilbert's wet cheek. He closed his eyes as he did it too, fearing to see whatever feeling or_ feelings_ he had in his golden eyes. Then he held him in his embrace. Because everything was his fault;_ it always was_. Him killing Glen, his **supposed** best friend, him dragging Oz into a situation he has no idea what to do, and him… making his own cute servant cry with such tears of lament.

It was all because of his desire to see Gilbert once again. _The reason why Gilbert was here now._

Gilbert blushed against Jack's comforting embrace. He noticed that his tears began to slow down on its approach. He also noticed how Jack was burying himself against this hair, almost as if he wanted do hide and never come out. Gilbert brought his arm up in an attempt to accept the embrace and surprisingly hug back, but he heard Jack gasp against his hair. He felt him pull away regrettably and the warm embrace seemed to cool itself down.

"You…" Jack began, "don't have to _love me_."

Gilbert stood still, his heart pounding hard against his chest.

"I…" He said," I love… Oz."

Jack felt a sword go through his heart. He forced himself to slowly entangle himself from Gilbert. He wouldn't force Gilbert to love him. He _shouldn't_ anyway. But deep in his heart, he thought pathetically, _it wasn't fair_.

"But…"

Jack stopped, his face still behind Gilbert's head.

"I love you too… Jack"

Jack gasped as he buried himself against Gilbert. He tightened his embrace and he felt his heart jump with so much joy and happiness, he felt like crying tears of happiness. But… he wanted to ask Gilbert something. Something that could make him sad again.

"Then… are you willing to stay here a bit longer?" Jack regretted asking him but the damage was done and he couldn't take it back now.

Gilbert hesitated. Something told him that Jack was the one who brought him here, whether Jack had realized it or not. But, Gilbert also knew Jack wasn't the type of person who would do that. By using reasoning, he was probably more similar to Oz that anything. He probably thought that he'd be a** burden**. Though either way, he wasn't powerful enough to.

He leaned against Jack's shoulder and nodded shyly. He knew if he **said** yes… well he'd be blushing and stuttered like mad. So he laid against the man, hoping the redness on his cheek would disappear.

Jack laughed. "Thank you Gilbert," he said as he squeezed him against his chest.

_"Jack!"_ Gilbert whined.


End file.
